Je suis un HOMME
by freyandchris
Summary: des fois, ils sembleraient que ces gardiens se mettent tous d'accord sur une chose et dans ces moments là, Tsuna aimerait être loin, très loin ! A ne pas prendre au sérieux!


Titre : Je suis un HOMME !

Résumé : des fois, ils sembleraient que ces gardiens se mettent tous d'accord sur une chose et dans ces moments là, Tsuna aimerait être loin, très loin !

Note: Nouvelle Version, un peu plus travaillé.

Tsuna soupira. Fortement. Très fort. Mais personne ne l'entendit ! Aujourd'hui était une exception dans sa vie. Il était vrai qu'il était rare qu'il sorte avec tous ses gardiens. TOUS. Au départ, il n'y avait que Yamamoto et Gokudera avec lui dans sa chambre. Puis au cours d'une discussion pour une sortie, étrangement certaines personnes étaient apparues.

Tsuna se demandait si il n'y avait pas des micros ou des cameras cachés dans sa chambre.

Maintenant, ils étaient dans un magnifique magasin, éclairé d'une douce lumière blanche. D'un côté, il y avait Gokudera et Yamamoto qui discutaient avec Ryohei, qui gardait Lambo, d'un autre on avait Chrome collée à Mukuro qui semblait en grande réflexion avec Hibari.

Oui, il ne rêvait pas ! Il s'était pincé plusieurs fois la joue pour vérifier.

Gokudera discutait sans hurler ou insulter les sportifs et même Lambo, ce qui était un acte de bravoure incontestable.

Mukuro et Hibari ne se battaient pas, mais essayaient de vaincre ensemble l'autre groupe. Ce qui là valait tout l'or du monde, un miracle pareille ne devait pas exister, mais il en avait la preuve que si.

Et Tsuna dans tout ça ?

Et bien, il regardait à droite puis à gauche et essayait de faire un pas, sans se faire attraper par l'un des ses gardiens, qui voulait lui faire essayer quelque chose. Oui, Tsuna essayait de fuir cette atmosphère trop calme.

Il était ici tous dans un seul et unique but, ce que n'appréciait pas Tsuna, même si à la base tout cela aurait dut être normal, sympathique et amusant..

Oui, pour une fois, Tsuna regretta les bruits assourdissants des dynamites et des grenades, il voulait entendre les rires sinistres de Mukuro lorsqu'il se battait contre Hibari et la réplique au combien redouté de Hibari.

Il aurait tout donné pour avoir une situation normale. Une situation où ses gardiens ne peuvent se supporter !

-ce rouge irait bien à Tsuna. Fit Mukuro en regardant l'habit qu'il venait de prendre.

-il faudrait aussi des touches de blanc ! Lui répondit Hibari, d'un sérieux à toute épreuve.

-tu as raison. Il ne faut pas oublier sa pureté. Approuva l'illusionniste.

-mukuro-sama ! Pleurnicha Chrome, incapable de les faire changer d'avis.

Elle jeta un regard à Tsuna qui perdait des couleurs et s'excusa silencieusement. Tsuna le remarqua et ne put que lui faire un sourire forcé.

Oui, il comprenait qu'elle ne pouvait pas les faire changer d'avis. Elle était bien trop faible, et comme ils étaient partis même une guerre mondiale n'aurait pu les déranger dans leur réflexion et choix.

-Ce jaune EXTREME !

-je préfère le bleu, à vrai dire. Rétorqua Takeshi.

-non ! Lambo veut celui au motif de vache !

-Idiots ! Il faut le prendre en blanc !

Tsuna regarda ses amis, qui se disputaient sur la couleur et non sur la forme. Ils avaient décidé de la forme il y avait un long moment, après une très looooooongue réflexion et argumentation. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus quoi penser d'eux. Que Lambo fasse comme Hibari et Mukuro, cela ne l'aurait pas étonné, mais que les trois autres aussi…il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter cela. E n temps normal, Gokudera aurait hurlé, accompagné d'un Yamamoto plus calme mais qui pensait de même. Et pour Ryohei…il ne savait pas trop, il était un peu trop imprévisible à son goût dès fois.

Tsuna jeta un regard vers la sortie et remarqua que bizarrement ces gardiens l'empêchaient de s'enfuir. Ils s'étaient tout mis d'une manière que quel que soit son moyen de fuite, il se fasse attraper.

Puis, ils réussirent à trouver le modèle qu'ils voulaient. Les deux groupes se firent face, leur habit dans la main. La guerre commençait.

-Oser vouloir faire porter ça à Tsunayoshi ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Attaqua Mukuro en regardant l'habit noir !

-DE QUOI ! Ce que vous avez choisit est grossier ! Cela attaque sa pudeur ! Gronda la tempête.

-tu te trompes ! Cela met en valeur ses formes et ses atouts. Rétorqua d'une voix froide Hibari.

-je trouve cela un peu osé quand même ! Fit remarquer Takeshi en regardant l'habit rouge et blanc.

-c'est trop court à l'EXTREME ! Fit Ryohei !

Tsuna remarqua un instant que personne ne semblait avoir remarqué un GRAND détail, enfin si, une Chrome incapable d'arrêter la folie de son supérieur.

Il était d'accord que tout cela avait commencé à cause de lui, c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient venus dans ce magasin. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il aurait put croire à ça !

-Puis-je dire quelque chose ? Demanda Tsuna, en essayant de garder son sang-froid.

Ses gardiens posèrent leur regard sur le brun. Les gardiens le jugèrent puis reportèrent leur regard vers leurs habits.

-je vous suis reconnaissant de vouloir m'aider à choisir un maillot de bain, mais je suis un HOMME !

Il ne pouvait plus se taire. Il regardait d'un œil noir le bikini rouge où il y avait un vingt-sept en blanc et le maillot une pièce noire à fine rayure blanche.

Une partie des ses gardiens rougit et s'excusa alors que l'autre :

-on le sait ! C'est pour cette raison que l'on a choisit ce bikini !

Tsuna se demanda comment il devait interpréter cette phrase. Il se sentait vraiment mal de savoir que ces deux là avoir choisit ce bikini en sachant qu'il était un homme, et en voulant que se soit un homme qu'il le porte.

-quoi ?

-tu es si mignon Tsunayoshi ! Je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir t'habiller avec des habits de fille. Kyoya-kun est d'ailleurs d'accords sur ce fait. Alors s'il te plait mais ce bikini et laisse-nous assouvir nos fantasmes !

Tsuna regarda la porte de sortit et regarda ses deux gardiens les plus forts. Il était temps d'utiliser la meilleure technique inventée par l'homme.

-euh…vous savez je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes et puis je refuse de sortit avec plus d'une personne !

La remarque fit mouche et ces deux gardiens avaient déjà sorti leurs armes. Hibari fit face à Mukuro. Mukuro jeta un regard noir à Hibari. Un sentiment de malaise prit Tsuna à la gorge. La vraie guerre commençait. Tsuna utilisa sa meilleure technique contre ces deux là : la fuite ! Il n'était pas assez fou pour rester dans cette bataille alors qu'il semblait être le trophée. Il entendait déjà les bruits des ceindre qui tombaient au sol et des armes qui se heurtaient.

Cela n'empêcha pas que quelques heures plus tard, Tsuna se retrouva habillé du bikini devant ses deux gardiens.

Il se sentait vraiment gêné. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait apprécier le fait qu'il porte ce bikini. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité du haut, et il sentait ses larmes venir à ses yeux justes en pensant au bas. Il se sentait humilié comme jamais, même ce promener en caleçon au milieu de la ville lui semblait moins humiliant.

-ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons te dévorer très consciemment ! Déclara Mukuro en se léchant les lèvres alors que Hibari derrière lui, lui fit écarter les cuisses.

Il semblerait qu'ils avaient trouvé un moyen de s'entendre.

Plus tard on retrouva un Tsuna effondré dans son lit qui maudissait ses gardiens. Plus jamais il ne s'approcherait d'eux dès qu'il n'y aurait pas au minimum une insulte et une arme de sortie ! Ce jour là, Tsuna comprit la véritable dangerosité de ses gardiens.


End file.
